A Most Unusual Child
by Valandar
Summary: PostFinal Battle. Power surges, Transfiguration, and synchronicity combine to give Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley a most unusual child... HG, RHr, RLNT


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else from that world.

z

zz

Chapter One: Birth

zz

z

Harry Potter sat in class and grumbled. On his left, Colin Creevey actually sat nearly comatose, lulled asleep by the droning voice of Professor Binns, while on his right Ginny Weasley, the love of his life and his fiancee, scribbled down notes that dealt more with wedding plans than the activities of Asnarg the Acrimonious in Australia back in the Nineteenth Century.

A casual observer might ask why Harry Potter was in a class with students a year younger than himself. However, those 'in the know' would then inform you that he had taken the previous year off of school to hunt for pieces of the soul of a Dark Lord, then destroy said Dark Lord in a titanic battle that culminated in a showdown outside the halls of this very educational institution.

An even more titanic battle took place three weeks later at the Burrow. Molly Weasley immediately insisted that, with the Dark Lord now defeated, the intrepid Gryffindor Trio had no excuse not to return to Hogwarts to complete their schooling. Hermione Granger had, of course, immediately agreed, eager to partake of NEWTs and other examinations. Ron Weasley, however, was recalcitrant, pointing out how the Three who were Victorious could pretty much write their own check in the Wizarding World, now. Harry had been waffling about the subject, until a flowery perfume reached his nose, and befuddlement of a most natural kind addled his brain. Ginny Weasley took advantage of this befuddlement to remind him that this meant he would share classes with her. It took less than a second for him to decide that he liked the idea of continuing school. Outvoted three to one (or four to one, if you counted Ginny), Ron finally reluctantly agreed.

Thus, Harry found himself once more in the hallowed halls that had been the home of his heart for six years. Though the memories of the beloved Dumbledore would occasionally assail him, the comforting presence of his friends, professors such as Rubeus Hagrid and Filius Flitwick, and of course his fiancee, helped console him on those occurrences.

Distracted by watching Ginny idly play with her crimson hair with one finger, Harry almost missed the end of class. With a start, he shoved his books into his bag, took her hand in his, and they began to walk down to the DADA classroom.

Ron and Hermione, also holding hands, walked up beside the couple. "Boy, Binns hasn't changed any, has he?" asked the redheaded wizard.

"Nope, sorry, Ron," chirped Ginny. "At least Tonks seems to have broken the curse on the DADA position, though that might be because Tommy boy died before the end of term last year."

Professor Nymphadora Tonks, Metamagus and Auror, was waiting for them as they walked in the classroom. "Wotcher, guys!" she called, smiling brightly and waving. A brief sparkle caught the eye of the girls.

"Tonks, what's that on your... it isn't!" said Hermione.

"It is!" declared Tonks, holding her hand out.

"When?" squealed Ginny.

"Last night. Finally cornered that old wolf and he stammered it out." Tonks looked smug, proud, and overjoyed, all at the same time.

"Okay, now, WHAT'S going on?" asked Ron.

Harry scrunched up his face, considering. The last time he had seen the girls like this was... and the ring... and... OH! "Ron, Remus and Tonks are finally engaged."

Ron's face lit up. "Wicked! Congrats, Tonks!"

"Professor Tonks, you lot, there's a couple students walking in behind you. But yes, he asked, and I said yes." She winked at Ron and Ginny. "Tell your father I could kiss him for that legislation he pushed through last month."

Arthur Weasley had been promoted to Senior Undersecretary for the Ministry, the number two position, as a way of rewarding his entire family for their courage and loyalty to the Wizarding World after the Final Battle. Among the tasks he had taken upon himself with his new position was championing bills that would support the rights of nonhumans (including werewolves), and the protection of muggles and squibs.

As the rest of the class filtered in, the Golden Trio (now a quartet) sat right in front, eager to see what today's class would bring. Colin and his girlfriend, Elladora Michaels, sat right behind them.

"Alright class, books away and wands out!" called Tonks, stepping out around her desk. "Stand up, and desks to the wall!"

As requested, the students readies themselves, and gently banished their desks to the side and back walls. Gently, that is, except for Harry and Ginny.

When those two attempted to banish their desks, both suddenly glowed with a bright golden light, and their desks catapulted into the wall, shattering into so much kindling. Even more amazing, the metal bars that supported the writing surfaces of the desks actually embedded themselves into the solid stone brickwork.

"Err... oops?" Harry blushed bright red, and Ginny's ears matched her hair.

Tonks studied them, then stepped up to the, "Two points each for destroying school property," she said with a wink, then whispered, "Stay behind a mite after class, you two. Nothin' bad, just wanna talk."

The rest of the class found them all practicing the unique 'Multelum' spell that had enabled the low numbers of defenders of Hogwarts hold of many times their number of foes. It created a shaft of light that split into six identical shafts, each streaking and flying towards a target designated as the spell was cast. Since it was guided by thought, it was nearly impossible to dodge, and almost never missed no matter what. It wasn't quite as powerful as a full stunner, but it was enough to disrupt spell casting, and keep a foe off-balance. When cast by an Auror, or indeed one of the Gryffindor Tr... rather, Quartet, the individual shafts could actually stun a foe for as long as half a minute.

All too soon, class was over. Most had already learned the spell under Ginny Weasley's version of the DA the previous year, and so considered this class more as remedial rather than learning, and had begin attempting trick shots with the versatile spell. Harry turned to Ron. "Go on ahead to lunch, we'll be there shortly."

"Right, mate. I'll save you some."

Ginny smirked as Ron and Hermione left. "That'd be a first," she said.

"Love, play nice," chided Harry. He then turned to Tonks. "So what did you need to talk to us about?

"Well, there's actually two things. First, about that little incident at the start of class... you need to tell the Headmistress." Tonks fixed them each with a violet-eyed stare. "I've heard about similar outbursts from you two from the other teachers. Flitwick found it really funny, by the way, when you sent him flying around the classroom like an overgrown budgie."

Harry sighed. "I... I'm sorry, Tonks. But ever since we got back, these surges just seem to happen. It doesn't matter what," he glanced at Ginny, "or who I'm thinking about."

"But it does happen to both of us at the same time," admitted Ginny.

"It does? Wow, cool," said Tonks. "The second thing is, Remus wants you to meet us at the Hogshead tomorrow when you guys go into Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione are more than welcome, too, but you two are who we really want to see."

"Certainly," said Harry. "We're both of age, so they can't say anything to us if we go there."

"Okay, then off with you two. Ron may have eaten everything in the Great Hall before you get there if you don't!"

She watched them leave, then considered the metal bars still poking out of the stone walls, and began to try to figure out how to get them out.

zzzzzzz

Minerva McGonagall looked at the two students before her in consternation. "And finally, I do not care HOW much they pester you, you are NOT allowed to transfigure fellow students into bathroom fixtures!"

Kevin Whitby and Owen Cauldwell of Hufflepuff looked down at the floor. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now, your Head of House has already assigned what I consider to be a fair punishment for the two of you. And I will only remove five points each from Misters Baddock and Pritchard for their comments, as your own... vengeance... has been punishment enough." She waved her hand. "You may go."

The two fifth years darted out of the office, leaving the Headmistress alone for the moment. That is, until she noticed two forms standing outside the gargoyle through the crystal viewer on the surface of her desk. She muttered her password, and it stepped aside for them. Once the light showing the revolving stairs had reached the top flipped on, she called out, "Enter."

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley walked in, and the Headmistress fought hard to keep a warm smile from her face. "And to what do I owe this honor?" she asked.

"It's... it's about these bursts of power we've been having, Professor," said Ginny.

"Umm, yeah, we had another one today, in To... Professor Tonks' class," admitted Harry. "Completely pulverized our desks."

The Headmistress sighed. "This is becoming quite a problem," she admitted. She looked on the walls at the portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. "I must admit, this goes beyond my experience. Do any of you have any knowledge that may shed light upon the subject?"

Murmurs and mutterings passed through the portraits, as they conferred, and talked about what it could be. Finally, one spoke up. "I believe I may know what it is. Do these outbursts manifest along with a bright glow of a golden or reddish hue?"

"Yes, sir, Headmaster Everard," admitted Harry. He was familiar with many of the portraits, and this particular one was one that had spoken to him before.

"Well then," said Everard, "I believe this may be an example of shared magical advancement. You have undergone several life-changing experiences together, beginning before you came of age, correct?"

Ginny grinned. "Well, let's see... the Chamber of Secrets, the Department of Ministries, the Siege of Hogwarts, the Battle of Hogsmeade, and the Final Battle. Yep, sounds about right."

Everard grinned. "In much the same way that witches or muggle women who live together may find their... cycles... synchronizing, two wizards or witches who are especially close, and undergo traumatic experiences together, may find their magical development synchronizing. However, this is only if the experiences are particularly traumatic, and begin during or just after puberty. I believe the Chamber of Secrets qualifies."

Harry scratched his head. "But then why isn't it happening to Ron and Hermione, too? I mean, there was the Sorcerer's Stone fiasco, the incident at the Shrieking Shack, and so on."

Everard shrugged. "Perhaps the trauma of those early events was not great enough to spark the connection. Certainly not as great as the two of you suffered in the Chamber. One nearly completely drained of life, magic, and soul, while the other poisoned with the sure, slow death of a basilisk's bite."

Minerva pursed her lips. "Does this mean they have some sort of bond?"

"Oh, no, no more than any two youngsters in love. It is like sound - two notes of the same pitch and tone multiply, sounding far louder than they really are, while differing notes merely add. You two are simply synchronized together. In fact, I daresay you would be able to use each others' wands." Everard grinned. "But no, no telepathy or any of that romance novel 'soul bond' nonsense."

"Will our magic settle down?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes, sometime within the next few months, I would say." He grinned. "But life will certainly be interesting until then, I should say!"

zzzzzzz

With the appointment of Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress, the position of Transfiguration Professor had opened up. Professor Jane Sinistra had requested to be transferred to the post, a request that was granted. Until a permanent replacement could be found for her old post, Bill Weasley had volunteered to take the position as Ancient Runes professor, with permission from his Gringotts superiors. It seems they were looking on him with great favor after his father sponsored the Goblin Equality Act shortly after his promotion.

Professor Sinistra looked out on her class with pride. McGonagall had done a great job with these students, and a record number had passed their OWLs with an E or higher in the past decade or so. This class, preparing for their NEWT exams at the end of the year, was among the best she had seen.

Once they had settled in, she glanced at Miss Hermione Granger. When Hermione had begun her Ancient Runes class several years ago, Professor Sinistra had wondered how on Earth the girl had ended up in Gryffindor instead of her own Ravenclaw. However, the girl's ferocious performance in the various recent battles cleared any doubts she had. Granger, while the most brilliant witch of her generation, had the heart of a lion.

Almost the entire class, in fact, whether Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor had been a tribute to their generation, an example for older wizards and witches to look up to. A sense of pride filled her, and she began to teach her class.

"Today we will begin studying the transfiguration of Homonculi. These are very short lived manifestations, normally transfigured out of a combination of rags, clay, and either hair or blood. They will superficially resemble the individual whose blood or hair they bear, but will have no memories, or even knowledge beyond language and basic instincts. For example, they will be house trained."

Pausing for the expected laugh, and waiting as the laugh lasted longer than she expected, she continued. "However, the Homonculus will have no marks or injuries that the original has - no scars, no old joint problems, nothing - and will appear to be either twenty years old, or the age of the creator, whichever is younger. Also, a Homonculus has none of the magical ability of the donor - it is a simulation of life, and not truly alive. It does have a soul, of sorts - a tiny amount of both the caster's and donor's souls, still connected to both by an ephemeral bond, which returns to their owners after the dissolution of the Homonculus. Having no life experiences, they tend to be rather naive and easily duped. which means that, combined with their extremely short lifespan, they are most often used as manual labor or short-lived decoys for important individuals or law-enforcement 'stings'."

As the professor expected, Hermione raised her hand. After being acknowledged with a nod, the girl asked, "Professor, exactly how long do Homonculi live?"

"Perhaps an hour or so, depending on the power of the creator," answered Professor Sinistra. "It is said that Professor Dumbledore created a Homonculi of the then-young Alastor Moody as part of an operation against lingering followers of Grindelwald roughly ten years after their legendary duel, and that Homonculus lasted nearly three hours."

Stepping around her desk, she brandished her wand. "A mound of clay weighing approximately as much as the individual to be replicated is wrapped in rags. The hair or blood MUST be from a willing donor, which means that most Dark uses are extremely limited. Once the donation has been kneaded into the clay, the spell on page 348 of your textbook is recited over the conglomeration. The wand movement is as so," she said, waving her wand in a complex pattern. "Please repeat the movement, and we'll see if any of you are ready to try to transfigure a Homonculus today."

To her surprise, most of the class was ready. Only Colin Creevey, who had become way too excited at the idea of a Homonculus, had failed to replicate the proper wand motion after three tries - his wand was all over the place, as usual. "Excellent! Pair up - on the first try, one will be the donor and the other the creator, then switch up and trade places. Since this is a double class, any Homonculi created in the first half should fade back to clay and rags by the second half."

The students paired off into their teams, and began almost immediately kneading the clay and working in the hair donated by their partner - it seemed nobody wanted to cut themselves to get blood when a simple plucking worked just as well.

Ronald Weasley repeatedly waved his wand and chanted the rather long incant,but to no avail. Frustrated, he gritted his teeth and started to try again, when Hermione put her hand on his arm. She whispered something in his ear, and he first blushed, then grinned widely. He took a deep breath, and repeated the incant clearly and distinctly... and was confronted by a duplicate of Hermione, clothed in the rags the clay had been wrapped in, staring wide-eyed around the room.

"Ten points for Gryffindor, Mr Weasley!" called the Professor. He had not been the first to create his Homonculus, that having been Luna Lovegood, but his was the first that had manifested being properly and decently clothed in the rags.

Ginny beamed at her brother, then turned back to her partner - Harry, of course. She looked him in the eye, and began the incant. But as the last words left her lips,a golden glow sprung up around the two students, This glow flowed down her wand, and linked them to the bundle of clay and rags, and suddenly released in a blinding flash.

A duplicate Harry Potter, with rags thankfully strategically positioned to allow for modesty, blinked owlishly around the room. "Who... who am I?" he asked.

No scar marred the forehead of this Harry, nor marked his elbow, nor the back of his hand. It was otherwise a perfect replica, and appeared to be the first Homonculus to speak on its own. "And another ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Weasley!" called out Sinistra. "It seems the Weasleys are doing very well today."

Harry leaned over to Ginny. "I wonder what that surge did," he muttered.

"I guess we'll find out," she responded. It was only twenty minutes in to the first half, so whatever it was would likely not last through the class.

As Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Luna's partner Elladora switched places, their successful Homonculi were herded over to a corner of the room. Arabella Figg, who had replaced Argus Filch upon the latter's retirement over the Summer, spoke soothing words to the creatures, keeping them calm and relatively happy for their short lives as their creators were concentrating on increasing their number.

Almost immediately, Hermione managed to create her own Ron doppleganger. As the Homonculus was guided over to the corner, he instinctively reached out and grabbed the hand of the Hermione duplicate. This caused their creators to blush a bit, though their own hands snaked their way into each other. "Excellent work! Gryffindor is in fine form, today!"

Harry found it a bit more troublesome to create his duplicate of Ginny, until his bushy-haired best friend whispered something to him. He glanced at Ginny, and blushed VERY deeply, then started stammering. "What, what did she say?" asked Ginny.

"She said..." After a deep breath, he whispered Hermione's suggestion to her.

Ginny's face flushed immediately. "HERMIONE!"

Hermione just grinned. "How do you think I created mine so quickly?"

Harry shoved the thought to the back of his mind, and tried the spell once more, and succeeded. Though the rags around the duplicate Ginny certainly protected any modesty, they did not leave THAT much to the imagination. The two guided the Homonculus over to the corner, where she leaned back into the duplicate Harry.

"Congratulations, those pairs that have created both Homonculi. You may now either go back to your desks and revise for next week's test, or you may spend some time with your creations." Professor Sinistra looked at the class balefully over the top of her glasses. "I must add that creating a Homonculus for... less than moral reasons without permission from the donor is considered a fine able offense by the ministry, with a potential fine as great as ten thousand Galleons. And creating one for less than moral reasons even WITH the consent of the donor is considered a heinous offense here at school, with a standard loss of two hundred points plus up to six weeks of detentions."

Harry and Ginny opted to spend the remainder of class with their new 'children', and Harry rapidly transfigured the rags they wore into gray, mid-length robes. They tested the limits of the ingrained knowledge of their creations, and discovered that while a Homonculus could speak normally, and could read and write (with the same handwriting as the donor, they did not understand euphemisms, colloquialisms, or any other figure of speech. In fact, they did not understand the term 'figure of speech'. Harry was happy to discover 'Double harry' knew the rules to Quiddich, as did 'Double Ginny', but neither knew how to play chess. Ron's did, apparently, a fact they teased him about, but the only thing it knew about Quddich was that one of the teams was the Chudley Canons.

Soon, all too soon, the Homonculi began to shrink down back into balls of rag-covered clay. Duplicate Ginny lasted a bit longer than most, not fading away until very nearly the end of the double period. However, there was another that lasted longer - far longer.

As the bell sounded ending the double period, and classes for the day, for that matter, the Homonculus based on Harry Potter still stood, as fresh as ever, and waited with bottle-green eyes for more orders and instruction from his creators.

z

zz

z

A/N: And so it begins... no notes as of yet, but this is only the first chapter.  
Oh, I have not yet given up on 'A Better Man' - I just had to put it aside for a few weeks... the original plan for what ol' Voldie was going to do next won't work anymore and I have to come up with something new... 


End file.
